


[娜俊]男朋友太喜欢我了怎么办（洪水猛兽番外4

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[娜俊]男朋友太喜欢我了怎么办（洪水猛兽番外4

男朋友太喜欢我了怎么办？

“你能不能不要这么喜欢我！”在罗渽民第三百二十三次对自己说“我爱你”的时候，黄仁俊掐着他的脸说。

“可是我真的很喜欢你啊。”说完撅着嘴就要去亲人，黄仁俊推开他的脸，翻了个身拒绝和他接吻。“仁俊不爱我了嘤嘤嘤。”温热的大手搂上腰身，黄仁俊没有推开，任由他拥着。

罗渽民的手在黄仁俊微凸的小腹上摩挲，美其名曰：感受胎动，黄仁俊翻了个白眼，说：“刚过三个月哪来的胎动。”。遭到嫌弃的罗渽民没有气馁，头靠近黄仁俊的颈间嗅了嗅，露出了微妙的笑容。

“仁俊用了我的洗发水呀。”最后的“呀”字带着上翘的尾音，黄仁俊恼羞成怒地转过头戳他的心口。

“用了又怎么样，都我买的还不能用吗？”

“我的omega连生气都这么可爱。”罗渽民开心得几乎要在床上打滚了，他把头埋在黄仁俊颈间深深的吸了一口气，甜橙味的信息素伴着蜜桃香味让罗渽民沉醉不已。

黄仁俊看着眼前那颗粉红色的头，心里既甜蜜又无奈。

自从自己怀了孩子后，罗渽民好像比以前还要没有安全感，每天都要用不同方式确认自己爱他这个事实。

但罗渽民不是在寻求安全感而是在给予安全感，相恋半年后，他就发现黄仁俊虽然有时大大咧咧的，但心里十分敏感又不愿意向别人表达，经常自己一个窝着，好几次都多亏罗渽民的细心才没有发生什么大事。

他不想让黄仁俊知道自己发现了这个秘密，只好装作自己没有安全感，不断向黄仁俊确认的同时也间接让黄仁俊安心。

“仁俊啊，我们来测试一下我们对对方的了解度吧。”罗渽民突然从枕头底下抽出一些纸条和两张笔。黄仁俊已经对他层出不穷的小把戏免疫了，接过纸笔就开始写。“这次又怎么玩？”“在纸上写下想问的十个问题，错得多的那个人要啵啵对得多的人，次数由对得多的人定。”

两人埋头“唰唰唰”地写着，罗渽民假装偷看，被黄仁俊一手盖在了脸上，他也不恼，亲吻对方手掌心后便继续写。

“我先写完的，所以由我先开始。”罗渽民盘腿坐在床上，黄仁俊背靠在床头，两人都牢牢地护着自己的纸条不让对方看见。“我什么时候喜欢上仁俊尼的？这个我有和你说过哦。”“入职看见我的时候。”“正确！”罗渽民像个小孩一样倒在床上蹬腿，蹭乱了一头粉发。

“到我了，马克哥因为楷灿的什么事情说过我？”罗渽民愣住了，头靠在被子上半天回不过神。“说楷灿胖了？”“不是。”“楷灿和你走太近了？”“也不是。”

“什么呀，我怎么知道马克哥的事情。”罗渽民瘪着嘴把自己手上的纸翻的“哗啦哗啦”的，“三二一……就是我不小心吃了马克哥做给楷灿的便当啦，当时不知道是谁的但太饿就吃掉了，马克哥知道后就说了我一下，可是我也很委屈哎，吃完之后我还拉肚子了。”黄仁俊在这一题后打了个叉，似乎是回忆起便当的味道，他不自觉地抖了一下。

“马克哥的便当让你拉肚子了，他还要说你？不行我罗渽民受不来这气，后天我就找他去。”罗渽民愤愤不平的样子仿佛要去揍李马克一顿，黄仁俊哭笑不得地整理他的乱发，安抚这只愤怒的粉色小狮子。“好啦好啦，快问下一题。”罗渽民还是消不下气，嘴巴撅得老高。“马克哥马克哥，我的问题里除了你都没有别人的，你的问题里还有马克哥和楷灿，哼!”

黄仁俊抬头看看发小脾气的爱人，低头看看自己的肚子。

我的宝宝可以像爸爸那样可爱，但千万不要学他的小脾气啊。

“对不起嘛，下面都没有了，只有你。”他凑近啵了一下alpha的唇，在被对方抓住之前迅速逃离。“这才差不多嘛。第一次亲亲是谁主动的？”“我！”黄仁俊几乎是脱口而出，他的脑海里还深深地印着罗渽民贴着退热贴的傻气样子，接吻的时候却真挚的可爱。

“答对了！那一刻将会在我的心里珍藏一辈子，我的初吻是仁俊尼主动献出的。仁俊尼的初吻也是我吗？”“不是哦，”黄仁俊看着罗渽民顿时垮下来的脸笑出了声，。

抓弄自己的爱人原来是这么有趣的事情，怪不得楷灿总爱开马克哥玩笑。

他想到。

“是给了我的外甥啦，娜醋包。”“仁俊再戏弄我我就要生气了！”罗渽民假装生气地叉起手，但没一会就破功了，两人抱在一起笑成一团。

“仁俊以后的吻都是我的了，真好。”缓缓缓缓地靠近黄仁俊，在挨上他的唇前伸出舌头舔了舔对方的上唇，就像黄仁俊第一次吻他时那样。

两人交换了一个缠绵的吻，分离时黄仁俊的舌头还依依不舍地勾着罗渽民的舌头。他睁开眼，眼里有着动情的水润。他们额头抵着额头，不约而同地松开了手中的纸笔。

被轻轻放在床上的黄仁俊闭着眼接受着罗渽民的舔舐，他的眉毛颤动着，触觉提醒他罗渽民舌头的所至之处。

喉结到乳首，游过微微凸起的小腹，停留在还未苏醒的性器上。器官从平静到激动，直到流下白色的眼泪后才被alpha放过。

情动的Omega微微睁开眼，alpha的脸上沾着的白色液滴让他不由自主地凑过去舔舐。罗渽民温柔地抬起黄仁俊的一条腿，怀孕的Omega不仅体温比平时高，连后穴在不曾触碰的情况下也自动湿润。稍稍扩张后，罗渽民便侵入了他的身体。

黄仁俊小声地嘤着，情欲的叛乱让他慌乱，与罗渽民的十指相握又让他安心。

罗渽民没有刻意控制，很快就释放在黄仁俊体内。想抽出时却被Omega拉住了，黄仁俊拉下alpha的身体让他能听见自己说的话。

“我已经不是以前的我了，我知道渽民爱我，我也很爱渽民。所以渽民尼放心地给我更多的爱吧。”


End file.
